Raphael
Raphael ' — He is one of two series leads along with Elena Deveraux. Staring Roles in: * Angels' Blood * Archangel's Kiss * Archangel's Consort * Archangel's Legion Introduction '''Raphael ' is an Archangel and ruler of North America. He is based in The Tower in Manhattan, New York City. As an archangel, he is also a member of the Cadre of Ten. Raphael is about 1500 years old. His Consort is Elena Deveraux, his mother is Caliane, his second-in-command is Dmitri and his surrogate mother was the Hummingbird. He Ascended when he was only a thousand years old, making him the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Character Description In the beginning, Raphael was described as cold and remote. While he rules North America with an iron hand, he is not needlessly cruel, nor does he take pleasure in the harming of others. he is stubborn, strong and intimidating but has become more 'human' due to his relationship with Elena. Raphael is a strong warrior and as such has always been attracted to warrior women. Like many angels, he considers children precious. About Species * Archangel Markings * A vibrant and ancient mark in a wild blue lit with white fire—right temple. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 10 Powers & Abilities * Wildfire * Aeclari — Control of the Legion * Healing of others * Glamour (includes becoming invisible) * Telepathy with certain others * Angelfire * Mind control * Accelerated healing * Flight * may have the power to weave a binding with his voice. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * Wings can become white flame, increasing his speed—Cacade effect. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Weaknesses *Slightly humanized by his once mortal mate—though this can be argued as a strength. Occupation / Position * Archangel and ruler of North America Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Tower: where Elena & Raphael’s apartment is located in New York City * Enclave: where Elena & Raphael’s home is located Court: * Ruled for five hundred years * Raphael doesn't keep a court like the older Angels and Archangels 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * '''Second-in-Command: Dmitri * Weapons Master: Galen * Spymaster: Jason * Team: The Seven Ruling Style * He doesn't keep a court. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Raphael leads from the front—took my example from Alexander.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * His anger a cold blade that cut with precision compared to Titus’s indiscriminate rage.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Has shown the kind of honor that didn’t allow him to subjugate the weak and the defenseless. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Capable of meting out cruel and shocking punishment when betrayed—like with Germaine, who left in Times Square with every bone in his body broken."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Character / Personality / Traits * He had such a delightful laugh as a boy.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * Wants men who aren’t too afraid of me to tell me the truth. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Cold-blooded enough to strategize, warrior enough to take pleasure in the dance.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Each time he returned to the Refuge, Jessamy saw less of the boy he’d been, and more of the lethal creature who was one of the Cadre. (Angels Dance)0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 * An archangel who inspired such fidelity in men of strength0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 9 Physical Appearance: * Tall with black chin-length hair and sapphire-blue eyes. * In the beginning, his wings where white with gold tips. After being shot in the wing by Elena he grew the pattern of the gunshot. * Recently, the gold on his wings has begun to spread. * His wings can also become 'aflame' with wildfire. * During the events of Archangel's Legion Raphael grew a mark on his temple that matches those of the Legion. It is made of jagged complex lines curving down to the top of his cheekbone with the tail curving inward, like a stylized dragon. * His scent is that of the wind-swept sea.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Love Interests * Elena Deveraux Other Details * He used some kind of mental power to make Elena want to worship him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * Titus: he helped train Raphael when he was a stripling, but once he ascended, he accepted that he was an archangel and his equal on the Cadre. Raphael could laugh with Titus and call him “old man” while the other archangel called him “pup” because Raphael is the youngest angel to have ever become an archangel. Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue * Alexander: always had trouble with Raphael becaming an archangel at only a thousand years of age. He can never allow Alexander to treat me as a youth.Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue Connections * Father: Nadiel * Mother: Caliane * Spouse/Mate: Elena Deveraux * Friends: Dmitri, * Second-in-Command: Dmitri * Team: The Seven * Trained by: Titus Archangel's Enigma, 8. ch. Epilogue The Seven * Dmitri – Vampire * Illium – Angel * Jason – Angel * Galen – Angel * Aodhan – Angel * Venom – Vampire * Naasir – Unknown, presumed to be a cat-like vampire Raphael's Commanders: * Andreas * Nazarach * Augustus Archangel's Legion, book 6, ch. 10 Allies * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Caliane — former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat Enemies * Zhou Lijuan — Archangel of Asia * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) Uncertain Alegiance * Alexander — newly awoken, needs his bearings * Favashi * Neha (leans toward Lijuan, traditionally friends and allies) * Michaela Biography / History Youth Raphael was born of two archangels, Caliane and Nadiel. He grew up in the city of Amanat. When he was very young, his mother executed his father after he became Blood-born. When Caliane began to show signs of madness, Raphael tried to execute her but failed. Caliane left him, body shattered in a field and went into Sleep. Other Characters Associated Fellow Cadre: * Elijah — Archangel of South America — alliance * Lijuan — (Zhou Lijuan) Archangel of China — arch enemy, Angel of Death * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa — intense dislike, allied with Lijuan in war * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha — Archangel of India * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Each time he returned to the Refuge, she saw less of the boy he’d been, and more of the lethal creature who was one of the Cadre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 He holds his trial session with Galen to test his worthiness for his court and the position of Weapons Master. Ralph's not like Uram, but like Titus, won't execute anyone who pin him to the floor—wants men who aren’t too afraid of me to tell him the truth.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 Takes Galen and Jessamy to NY. They stop at a rest station and talk about Alexander.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 They determine that Alexander may be in the Sleep and that Rohan believes he is strong enough to rule. But without an Archangel, vampires could turn feral and wipe out the entire mortal population in the region. Raphael decides to inform the cadre—fly back to the Refuge, to send Illium as messenger, Galen and Jessamy will go on to the Tower.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Raphael attended the Cadre meeting regarding the new Guild Director. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. He had Illium fly in Simon, the retiring Director. He might have once considered him to be a friend, in a different time but mortals live too short a lives. Raphael made a note to find out the name of the best of the Hunter-born."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) He didn't send any of the vampires to test Sara at Timothy Lee's junk yard. According to the Vampire Leader, Raphael was not pleased when he found out about the attack on Sara. He forbade them from doing anything in his territory except to leave—even feeding. Sara and Deacon recall what he did to Germaine, and just how harsh his punishments can be."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood He sent an invitation for a breakfast meeting in regards to a new job to Elena Deveraux via a Wing Brother.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 1 Breakfast meeting on the roof of Archangel Tower.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Raphael uses Erik and Bernal, two newly made vampires to test Elena's Hunter-born skills. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — said they needed to replace Uram, but Michaela said not right now. He reports that he has hired the Hunter and now they wait till Uram crosses the line. He says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree and leave. Elijah stays after the rest of the Cadre. They discuss how this happened to Uram. Elijah tells Raph he should be leader of the Cadre. The Cadre could splinter and there could be another Dark Age. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 He flies Elena to the tower and shows her the Vampire floor where there a sex party going on. They go up to his office with a big table desk. 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Raphael sent Naasir on a mission with Andromeda to find the Sleeping ancient known as Alexander before Lijuan who wants to destroy him due to the Prophecy by another sleeping ancient, Cassandra—which Raphael knows nothing about.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Galen informs him that Andromeda was kidnapped by Xi and Naasir is on his way to Lijuan's citadel. He immediately arranges for Jason to meet and assist him.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Participated in an emergency teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. He suggested that someone decided to get rid of a competitor.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 He helps Aodhan save Illium from a terrible fall.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Elena tells him that the "white fire that licks over your wings at times, took over. It was like you had no physical wings—as if your wings were pure white flame.” It went away when he held Illium. He says that it sounds almost like Lijuan’s ability to go noncorporeal. On the same continuum at least. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 29 Arrived just after Lijuan attacked Alexander with Black Rain.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 41 He hits her with his Wildfire punching his hand directly into her body. She retreats. He choses to save Alexander rather than chase her to finish it. He stops the poison using the healing pawer of his wildfire. Raph fills him in, he has a grandson, Alex grieves Rohan and recoups. Raphael has Naasir keep the people away and sets them to preparing the Oasis Village to receive him when he comes down.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 He enters the village with Alex.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Raph goes to Favashi at Rohan's Palace. He takes her to greet Alexander in the Oasis. Mavashi tells him to his mind that she is his ally from that day forward. He doesn't take it at face value—she plays a deep game.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Quotes : "You don't fear me," he said now. ... She wasn't stupid enough to lie. "I'm petrified. But I figure you didn't make me come all this way just so you could push me off the roof." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 : Even before his transformation from angel to archangel, he'd chosen the chaos of life over the elegant peace of his brethren. Now he lived in one of the world's busiest cities and, unbeknownst to its denizens, often watched them. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : "Take a seat, Elena." Her name sounded different on his lips. A binding. As if by speaking it, he'd gained power over her. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 : He’d had such a delighted laugh as a boy… at least until his father’s inexorable madness, and his mother’s terrible decision—to end the life of the mate she loved with every breath in her body. — Jessamy 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 6 : "He is the Archangel least stuck in time." Andromeda to Caliane Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * The Refuge * The Tower * Cascade Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Lead Characters Category:Tower Category:Deveraux Family